Mixed Signals
by Lady Salmakia
Summary: Mimi. Joe. Hungarian TV. Nuff' said.


Author's Note: I've noticed a shortage of Mimou lately. Here's just a little fluff about Hungarian television, which I was fortunate (unfortunate?) enough to see while in Budapest two summers ago. The reference to the skinny guys being blown around comes from some clips of a Japanese contest I saw on vacation. It involved skinny guys flying and determining which fat guy was the stickiest...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Saban or Fox Kids or whatever owns them, and I'm not making any money. Standard disclaimer...and I don't own Dr. Hangyass...yadayadayada...  
  
  
"Come on, Joe!" Mimi said, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"I still think this is an incredibly stupid way to spend, no waste, an evening."  
  
"It's not a waste of time! You're just wound up too tight."  
  
"I have goals and a place I want to be in life."  
  
"You have a stick up your ass."  
  
"Thank you, darling."  
  
They both laughed and Mimi succeeded in getting Joe to sit down.  
  
"Stay!" She chided, like a mistress to a disobedient puppy.  
  
Joe looked down and whimpered. Secretly, this was how he'd wanted to spend time with Mimi for months, but he'd never tell her. She took such delight in forcing to do things.  
  
"Do me a favor and stand up again, Joe. I think you're sitting on the remote.""No I'm not! I think I could feel it."  
  
"Oh! Here it is. It was between the cushions."  
  
Joe gave her "a look", then settled into his seat. If he was going to be here for most of the night, he might as well be comfortable. He felt the couch cushions sink as Mimi flopped down beside him. He stole a glance sideways, even when she was dressed to stay in she dazzled him. Joe only wished he could tell her again that she was beautiful.  
  
"I'm going to get you a shirt that says 'relax' on it."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"You're not conning me out of this, sexy!"  
  
"What if I don't want to con you out of this?"  
  
"Then you can shut up and get the popcorn. The microwave is beeping."  
  
"I will silence the beeping appliance."  
  
"Weirdo..."  
  
Mimi smiled to herself and turned on the brand-new satellite big-screen television. She felt so proud that she had gotten Joe to relax completely for just one evening. She was afraid that he'd get an ulcer or something if he didn't unwind once in a while.  
  
"Found anything interesting yet?" Joe asked, returning and sitting down. He put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.  
  
"I just turned the stupid thing on. I'll find something. There are over 500 channels!"  
  
"That's what they want you to think. I bet they only have ten actual programs and they scramble them around and add commercials. I bet with all those channels, there's STILL nothing on."  
  
"Look...here's a bunch of skinny guys being blow across a field by the wind. I bet you'd go farther than any of them."  
  
"Look! A sale on pink cowgirl hats!"  
  
"Don't remind me..."  
  
"Let's watch The Discovery Channel, there's a good medical show on."  
  
"You are not going to study tonight! Let's see..."   
  
Mimi flipped rapidly through the channels, movies, sitcoms, talk shows and various commercials flashed across the screen. Joe settled himself in for the wait.  
  
"Hang on, Mimi. Flip back, that looked interesting...No...one more...that's it!"  
  
"But it's in foreign!"  
  
"A guttural language, German or Hungarian I think."  
  
"It says Dr. Hangyass."  
  
"No it doesn't! It says...oh damnit! There goes the screen."  
  
"Why does that bird have a flashlight on its head?"  
  
"And why is screeching like a siren? You can change the channel now."  
  
"No way! You wanted this, you've gotta watch it!"  
  
"But that fuzzy thing is creepy."  
  
"Here comes an ugly guy in a white coat and glasses...he looks a lot like you!"  
  
It appeared that they had stumbled upon a bad Hungarian puppet show. The puppets themselves were poorly made and looked like various breeds of deformed monkeys. The man in the white coat and glasses was an older-looking puppet who could be assumed as being Dr. Hangyass. He was attending to a stricken-looking squirrel on a stretcher bore by two beavers with overly bucked teeth.  
  
"And the thing with the pink hair looks a lot like you."  
  
"Will you shut up about that? It was a bad dye-job."  
  
"So why did you go back to the same stylist for that perm?"  
  
"When your hair starts looking good you can start criticizing mine."  
  
"Can we stop fighting?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Joe put his head in his hands and stared at the floor. Mimi continued to ignore him until Dr. Hangyass ended with all the puppets laughing and the screen blacking out to Hungarian commercials. However, soon it was too much and she switched the channel to a movie and snuggled in next to Joe.  
  
"Affectionate little thing, aren't you?"  
  
"You wanted to stop fighting."  
  
"I did, didn't I? I think this is a good way to start stopping." He smiled and put a protective arm around her.  
  
"I bet we can stay here all night together."  
  
"Except that I have to pee..."  
  
"JOE!"  
  
"Don't yell at me!"  
  
"What do you think our kids will be like?"  
  
Joe started at her blankly, stupefied. It was a look that asked where on earth did that topic come from.  
  
"I'm serious. Will they be uptight studious little students, or free spirited ditzes?"  
  
"One of each, and one with pink hair."  
  
"I told you to shut up about that."  
"  
I just love it when you get mad. You wrinkle up your nose, and it's really cute."  
  
"You can turn anything into a compliment, can't you?"  
  
"I can sure try."  
  
Mimi stood up. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay in."  
  
"It's too nice outside, and we're being too cute in here. Let's get out."  
  
"You just defeated your own purpose."  
  
"Be quiet, you're buying the ice cream!"  
  
(Support the Mimou cause! Review!)  



End file.
